femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Winslow (New Tricks)
Sarah Winslow (Natasha Little) is the villainess of "Old Fossils", the Season 8 premiere of New Tricks (airdate July 4, 2011). Sarah Winslow (née Knowles) was the assistant to James Winslow, the former Director of European Operations for the Mondial Fuel oil company. It was also revealed that Sarah was James' mistress, with James divorcing his wife and marrying Sarah in 2002. Sarah was among those questioned during the re-investigation of the death of Bernard Fletcher, a palaeontologist who died in what was initially ruled an accidental fall at the National History Museum where he worked and where Mondial was hosting a dinner. When questioned by Brian Lane and Gerry Standing, Sarah claimed that she didn't know Bernard personally and admitted to her affair with James before their marriage. Brian's later research revealed that Sarah was a student at Cambridge University, attending at the same time as Mark Slater, a former employee at the National History Museum before he was fired for stealing exhibits. It was also found that Michael Ratcliffe (an employee for Mondial Fuel's Diplomatic Protection) was being paid by James Maslow to follow Mark, leading to the reveal that Sarah was having an affair with him. Sarah was confronted at her home by Sandra Pullman and Jack Halford as she was preparing to leave, with Sarah attempting to claim Mark was simply a business associate before the pair revealed that they had warrants to serach both her and Mark's homes. Sarah was also made to open her bag to reveal a skull, serving to reveal another secret of Sarah's: she was colluding with Mark in his scheme of stealing and selling fossils. When questioned further by Sandra and Jack, Sarah continued to deny having an affair with Mark and claimed they were solely old friends. Sarah also admitted that the skull found in her bag was a valuable specimen from a human ancestor, revealing her collusion with Mark and how she'd arranged to smuggle fossils out of China for Mark after he was banned from the country for his criminal activities, utilizing her job as a tour manager to do so. As for a motive, Sarah stated she was saving up money for the future, and when asked by Sandra why she felt the need for financial security after marrying the wealthy James, Sarah said that James advised her to "make her own provisions" due to the illicit nature of their marriage. Despite this, Sarah professed that she had no involvement in Bernard's death, and had not been a conspirator in the scam that caused Mark to attract Bernard's suspicions. An examination of Mark's computer found that Sarah was spending inordinate amounts of money on his fossils, but strangely paid considerably more than his other customers. When interrogated by Sandra and Jack, Sarah attempted to claim she was simply buying fossil decor before admitting to the truth: the money being paid to Mark was coming from James, having been persuaded by her husband to source fossils from Mark and discouraged from asking questions. It was ultimately determined that James was responsible for Bernard's murder when he caught him and Mark breaking into the museum to steal more fossils, and he later began paying Mark off to keep him quiet. While James got away with his crimes by bribing Michael Ratcliffe into falsely confessing to killing Bernard in self-defense, Sarah presumably faced charges for her collusion in the fossil scams. Trivia *Natasha Little also appeared on Death in Paradise as the evil Victoria Baker. Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Smuggler Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested